Depth of Love
by SilverMoons BlackWings
Summary: Can Heero ever forget the past and move onand tell Relena his true feelings about her . Or is it already to late ? please review I beg of you REVIEW PLEASE !!
1. Blood shead

Depth of love   
  
  
  
Hey waz up well this is my first attempt to actuall finsh a fanfic,I have tried to do others but   
I allways end up not finishing it I get board or stuck or for some other stupid reason :/ oh well  
I am starting a new one today and I am going to finish it thats a promise. Well this came to me   
in one of my how can I ruin Relena's life any more than she already has dream (hee....heee  
...hehe heeeheeeeheheheee)okay lets get it on ohw ya my spelling and other stuff like that I am not   
so good at so try not to get pissed of at it okay.  
  
  
p.s.=I dont own any of theis characters so don't sue me  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 (I think)  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
I belive we can obtain peace by fallowing  
the peace orented nations of the past.  
  
By allowing theis meaningless wars to continue we are just adding more   
stess on the path to peace. So I perpose that we build a new government   
one totaly void of wars .But first we must try to stop theis meaningless   
wars that are being faught as we speak,I perpose that we throw down are   
weapons and refuse to fight that is how we will obtain true peace through out   
this world and create a new nation a WORLD NATION .  
  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
The crowd stayed silent not a sound was made as Relina scaned the crowed   
for somthing that she knew wasnt their.(now how do you think she could be looking for:)  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
(sigh) What have I goten myself into Relena said to herself as she   
turned her head to the floor in defeat but as she was just about   
give up and walk off the stage something caught the corner of her   
eye, she looked up at the balcony she staired at the shapless shadow  
that staired straight back at her.   
  
  
Her eyes grew in fear as she realized who it was, her heart   
seamed to be the only thing that periced the silent room  
  
  
HEERO !   
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
  
Heero stared straight into her dark blue eyes,   
his heart started to churn as he aiemed his gun stright at her   
heart.  
  
  
'PLEASE FORGIVE ME RELENA'  
That was all that whent through his mind as he was about to pull the trigger.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
Relena's heart stopped as she saw him point the gun at her   
she was about run when she finaly relized that she was not needed  
In this world any longer and her life had no value any more   
(I geuss this for the best Heero) ( AN : I was kinda at a authors block here  
and thats was the first thing that popped into my head so sorry if that was kinda lame)  
  
Relena's eyes soften as she staired into his cold icy ones,  
she gave him a slight but reasuring smile as if to say   
(I understand)  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
Heero watched her in disbalief as she turned her head away   
from him and closed her eyes as if she were surrendering her  
life to him.   
  
He watched her wait for his bullet to perice her skin,   
watching her frail body shake in fear for the moment   
to come , that moment where he would put her life to a end,  
where he made his life a hell of alot esaier.  
  
But he froze not able to do anything   
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
(Author)  
  
  
COMONE HEERO YOU CAN DO IT JUST PULL THE STUPID TRIGGER ITS NOT LIKE ITS STUCK   
OR ANYTHING COMONE THE GREAT HEERO YUI CANT KILL THE RESON WHY YOU HAVE BEEN IN   
THIS LITTLE PROBLEM IN THE FIRST PLACE (No I cant dont make me) YES YOU MUST HEEE..  
HEE.....HEEEHEEEHEHEE HAA  
  
  
okay sorry I just couldn't resist  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
He watched her shake vilently as a single tear slid down her face.   
  
With that he droped his gun unable to do it   
he wanted so badly to jump down and confort her with   
all his might, to tell her it was okay and no one was going to hurt her  
( AN: another corny line )  
  
But he didnt and stood their and staired at her  
  
************************************************************  
  
Off in the back of the crowed a soldier stood their   
waiting for the right moment to attack  
(I knew he couldn't do it ) the soldier said to himself.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
As Relena waited for that moment to come she was on the brink of tears when she  
heard some one frome the audience rise   
  
  
She looked up and saw one of the representatives standing, she stared at him puzzeled as  
to why he was standing.  
she watched him then finaly.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
  
CLAP.....CLAP.....CLAP.....CLA.(BANG)  
  
*****************************************  
  
  
Ahhhhh........ Relena screamed as loud as she could   
but was abruptly cut off when a pericing pain entered her   
chest.  
  
  
Relena fell to the floor while the pain engulfed her enteir   
body.  
  
Relena felt the warm thick liquid run out of her body   
and coat the floor with red.   
  
****************************************************************  
  
Heero stood at the balcony eyes wied with fear as Relena laid in her own  
blood.  
  
Heero heart seamed to finaly break of all its numness as emotion   
filed his heart.  
  
"REL......RELINAAAA"!!!!!!!!!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
OHW YA the crowed was allready long gone  
  
***********************************************************  
  
OKay people .. I know this has got to be one of the most stupid fics in the history   
of this site . But I couldn't help but be curious and wounder what people would think of it   
. This fic is actually something I did a long time ago , and one day I was surching the deapths   
of my folder and found it their burried with a bunch of junk . So I said " what the heck "   
and I posted it . So please be forgiving on your reviews ! =^-^= 


	2. Final words

Arigatoo .. I want to thank my first reviewer Ashley Mwad , now that I know some one dose like   
my story .. I will decided to post chapter two ! =^-^= I dont own any of the characters .. dont sue  
I have no money !I swear I live on the streets .. with my Labtop !   
  
Depth of Love   
  
  
CHAPTER 2 (I was right I am going to have a chapter two)  
  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Heero raced over to Relena as fast as he could   
  
(Relena hold on I am coming)  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
Relena's pain was becoming more and more intalerable  
with every breath.She was about to give when she heard it,   
her name, some on was calling her but who .  
  
Then it hit her, Heero, Heero was calling her.!!!!  
  
In a desperate attempt to see him, she used her last ounce   
of energy to turn her head to adore him once more.   
  
(Heero it, it is him, it was him, it was him) was all that   
all went through Relena's head as she watched him aproched   
her.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
"Relena hold on I am almost their"   
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"he..he..heer..." was all that Relena could choke out as her mouth   
began to fill with her blood.   
She tried desperatly to say his name again "He...Hee.....Heer...He.  
..Heer..oo" She wanted to scream his name out but was denied  
as her blood started to suffocate her.  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
Heero finaly reached Relena  
  
"Re..Relena" was all he could say as he watched her  
suffer.  
Her hair wich had been a lovly golden blond was now   
coated in her blood as the rest of her body.  
  
Heero had finaly snaped out it and was now analyzing her  
the way she moved the way she breathed the way the blood   
flowed from her body .  
Heero leand down on one Knee, he wanted so much to just pick   
her up and hold her untill her paine was gone he knew that   
she probobly wouldn't live through this.  
  
  
At that thought his heart started to burn, and was god damn painfull   
to, he clenched at his heart as he watched her life drain away into   
a puddle of blood.  
  
" Relena.."  
  
Heero watched as her life started to slip away he couldn't belive what   
he saw he would of never of imagined that it would hurt him so much to   
see her like this.  
  
suddenly Heero's thoughts were broken as Relena started to grone in pain   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"EMMMM...Hee..ro..I..I.I...Im." Relena studdered   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
" Relena what... what is it "  
  
Heero said showing just the tinest bit of emotion in his voice   
  
But Relena was sielent.  
  
Heero worrie started to rise, Relena wasn't awnsering him   
  
"Relena awnser me!!!"  
  
Heero litteraly screamed. Heero's feelings were now at it  
peak, he couldn't take it anymore his eyes were starting   
weal with tears as he watched Relina cry out in pain.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!!!" Heero screamed as his   
the tears continued to pore down his face only more hevily.  
  
Heero started to punch the ground furiously, he didn't know  
what was happening to him.   
  
*********************************************  
  
Muhaaaa Cliffhangers 


End file.
